You've Forgotten Me, So Shall I
by FinalKingz
Summary: Naruto gave up his 2nd chance in life just to give a chance for all of them to live, everything seems to continue its path to never ending struggle to cope with whats left, Book 3: Seperate ways Sequel to [You Left Us Remember]
1. Unknown

A/N: ...

* * *

_**Years passwed away like a crumbling future**_

_**Like the uncertain dawn, whether now or then**_

_**They still know**_

_**The days moved away like the silence of rain**_

_**It changed me, Overwhelmed me**_

_**It moved within me, it spoke**_

_**"You are beneath the storm of heavens"**_

_**"Unknown"**_

_**"Wake up"**_

* * *

A/N: ... 


	2. Everything coexist

A/N: First chapter...

* * *

"Tsunade, as it may seem you are the leader of the shinobis I want you to to execute sasuke" many council members sat on their chairs thinking wisely on their decision, they would be seem right but tsunade will not agree easily "no, he will not be executed, the incident only happened accidentally, his curse seal was too strong to be sealed away" tsunade lowered her head she felt ashamed, her lack of security and work on the seal was only minimum, the thought of it was only a minor threat became her grave "so you admit you didn't finish the seal?" one of the old counsil male member asked "no, I finished although it wasn't strong" she replied, her assistant looked troubled and worried "tsuna-" "don't interrupt" tsuande half-yelled at her assistant, she knew where this is going, the council watched as the two finest medical ninja watched and gazing each other, one was worried, one was terrified

'wake up..'

----------

Deep within the konoha tower lies a dungeon, a place for only the most dangerous shinobis to exist, the place was quiet the occupants knew better rather than to make noises using their fist and any object they can hold onto, further in lies a mettalic door guarded by two anbu, inside was none other than a typical killer, or it was his other self that was the killer either way he was branded on what he his, beyond the door chains, seals and writings littered every corner of the cell, konoha isn't taking any chances for this to be set free accidentally or forcefully, a boy was chained from his neck to his ankles for every movement he make, rattling form of metal material would wake anyone on the entrance of the upper floors, although chained and sealed he was still able to speak "I... need... water.." the only uchiha whimpered, thirsty and in need of clearing his parched throat

"Stay quiet!" one anbu yelled and banged his fist on the door "you'll only get what you need, after the trials.." the other inmates observed and listened, one had the guts to talk back "whats so speacial about him anyway" one of the homicidal ninja spoke aloud, the two anbu stayed quiet not saying a word "hey I'm talking to you!" the inamte banged the metallic bar of his cell, expecting an answer "be quiet or you will be executed right here and now!" the other anbu yelled back his voice was stern, his hand gripping on the hilt of his sword "Pfft, whatever" the former shinobi sat down and tried to catch some sleep

'wake up..'

----------

Council chamber is frozen quiet not even a creek of a chair could be heard, they all sat quiet quietly awaiting tsunade for her decision, her assistant didn't fare with the silence she broke the eerie stillness "Council, we didn't know the fact that orochimaru's seal is that strong and the second form seal could break our own..." shizune tried to explain her theory but it fell on deaf ears of the old coucncil "We heard enough, the main point is the carelessness that tsunade brought with her, is the reason why sasuke's curse broke free, for that reason alone is a crime" most of the council members agreed with their colleague, Some didn't but stayed quiet

"A crime!?" shizune yelled at them, tsunade's head stayed low she respond to her assistant's plee "Murder.. my crime is murder shizune, sasuke killed sakura and naruto" tsunade hug her own elbows she felt so ashamed "but sakura is alive!" shizune retorted back "she died but was revived at a cost of another life!" tsunade snapped back at her, she knew that her former student and friend is trying to get tsunade out of dangerous trouble, but no she wont allow her to do that, shizune will not get invovle "Tsuande-sama, but naruto was dead at first, you cant... no.." shizune felt lost for words, her words choking up or their isn't any left to blurt out

"I know... naruto... will not allow sasuke to die... thats why I'm taking the crime instead of him, its my fault that konoha is in turmoil right now, I could have detected the incoming attack if I payed more attention" Tsunade admitted her fault guilt enshrouding her, if naruto would do everything to save sasuke, this is her only chance as repentance for her own crimes

'wake up...'

-----------

Kakashi stood beside sakura her face damp from overnight crying, naruto saved her again, this time it cost him his life, his second chance in life, his body wrapped in white cloth, his body lay steady and motionless under a bed of wood, sakura agreed on burning naruto's body so his spirit may rest free of everything.

The people's discrimination toward the poor kid and lack of attention, team gai stood solemly beside kakashi. Neiji, tenten and lee stood silently has the wood started to burn slowly, lee approached the body of his friend, he lay the vest on the surface of the cloth, he told a silent prayer "Gai-sensei will guide you naruto, I promise I'll become stronger to protect all the ones you love" neiji and tenten just stared at lee, they knew naruto was his friend in training and gai a father to lee, he was one of the people who took this harder than anyone else, as he backed away,  
Asuma approached forward his cigarette lighted burning dimly, he picked it out of his mouth and threw it to the ground, he doused the small flame with his feet "I know, that you dont smoke naruto and you too gai, but here's a farewell gift from me" asuma layed a full carton of cancer sticks on top of gai's vest, he turned his back as he walked away back to his students.

It was kurenai's turn to approach, along her side is hinata trying to compress her feelings "naruto I apologize for not knowing you better, I thank you for saving hinata, this the only thing I can give you, I'm sorry.." kurenai layed a paper with a drawing of a spiral and few outlines, it showed it was a spiral sun "naruto-kun... I'll become strong too..." she said to herself trying to cheer herself as the two ladies walked back, kakashi and sakura approached naruto, kakashi eyed all the gifts from the other teams it was really nice of them, he felt sorry for gai, his eternal rival "Gai... guide naruto through, he tends be reckless" kakashi touched the vest of his rival as he handed sakura a hand to aprroach, she resisted at first but she gave in and approached her only savior "naruto... I don't know on how many times you saved me, but I wasn't even able to say thanks, I knew it wasn't sasuke's fault but, I will try my best to save him and get rid if the curse, becuase I know thats what you would want, even the world is agaisn't you never really gave up, your so stubborn you know that... I geuss... thats what I like from guys... only... from you..." she always knew naruto would be somewhere along her side, supporting her every time she glanced at kakashi "we should save sasuke, kakashi-sensei" she looked at him seriously, kakashi smiled and nodded "your right, thats something naruto would do isn't it?" sakura smiled back her tears no more "yeah"

'wake up...'

-----------

The council members talked to each other their words inaudible, tsunade stood her arms wrapped around herself, shizune stood shocked she must have misheard her friend, she approached tsunade and grabbed her arm, hurting her "you can't! no!" shizune sounded crying if it wasn't for her hair, tsunade could see her face but the tears falling on the concrete floor is proof enough she was in tears "shizune, please listen, I'm not the best hokage their is, I'm lazy when it comes to work..." she held her friends face with her hands, she raised her face so she could see "Thank you shizune you've been a great pal... take my place will you..." shizune fell down kneeling on front of shizune, she covered her face with her hands she wished everything would stop and go back to the days of gambling

'What!? you lost again!' 'heh sorry shizune'

'Buy me a sake shizune' 'But, thats your 23rd bottle!'

'Hey you won!' 'I have bad feeling shizune'

'Shizune! you could become my assistant!' 'my position didn't really changed at all..'

'Thank you've been a great pal... take my place will you...' "I will, take your place lady tsunade for naruto and you..."

* * *

A/N: ... New leaves of konoha will be updated soon, fixing a few loose ends, welcome to series number 3! 


	3. Turning earth

A/N: ...

* * *

Eerie silence, only the the trees making quiet ruffling sounds, the smooth plains waved like the sea. A quiet night, only the moon illuminated a partial of the thick forest "hey have you heard, your little brother will be executed soon" he stepped out of the moon a vast shadow cast on the ground, shape of a man carrying a sword "..." the man who leaned on the tree his eyes closed he didn't give any type of reply to his partner, he didn't care, his brother is weak.

Kisame looked at itachi with sadistic eyes "but, tsunade is taking the charge instead of sasuke" he caught his friend's attention as he stood properly and started to head east "we must go.." kisame smirked as he followed his partner, the two akatsuki vanished further in the forest the moon still illuminated, the stars decorated the infinite black sky, one falling star fell and another and another, across the plains one man stood silently leaning agaisnt an isolated tree using his right arm "they're heading for konoha..." he tiredly said as he vanish from sight

----------

The cold chains crawled through my skin and bones, with no warmth to embrace I became very weak, no food or water for two days more often I began to faint, the only dream I had was my day of execution, but perhaps maybe an angel would come to my aid and help me, cleanse my sins, I'm the brother of a killer. He killed so many people my father, mother, uncle, auntie, all of uchiha died except of me, he left me there but why, I don't know the answer but now it's his mistake to keep me alive, but in this situation I'm weak and tired my body can't even move my arms, I can hear footsteps coming, only one man.

In a short amount of time I'm already used to my cell with all the chains and seals surrounding me, I could tell from a driplet of water to air blowing through the windows outside my cell, the footsteps stopped, I could hear voices outside my cage whoever it is, he must be someone important if he wants to see me, or maybe my luck just ran out as my execution is now, the door opened to reveal another ninja the two anbu their back turned agaisnt me.

I couldn't see his face I dont have the strength to even lift my head to see who it is "rest easy sasuke" he lift a cup of water to my mouth as I sip through the glass he gave, I choked some water as I spat it out, the feeling of quenching my thirst gave me enough strength to lift my head, I was right it is him "Jiraiya-san, you came all the way to give me this?" I looked at the cup as he edged it to my mouth, I drank everything without problem "sasuke, there is something I need to tell you, it's about your crime" he sat in front of me, trying to make himself comfortable on the cold brick cased floor "Tsunade took the charge in your place, sasuke" I was... I was surpised by the action of the hokage "why, jiraiya-san, I'm the one who tried to kill naruto and sakura my own teammates, I should be the one!" I yelled out my reason the guards still have their backs turned at me.

Jiraiya looked at me straight at my dark eyes "fool, it wasn't you that killed naruto" jiraiya gave a sigh "Your curse seal, took over your thoughts and the power itself clouded you with blood and hatred, tsunade wasn't able to completely seal it away, for only that reason she labeled herself as the criminal of your doing" jiraiya stood up and looked down on me his face hidden by the shadow, the light illuminated his back "The execution will be held tommorow, your crime was most high sasuke but she took it even though she knew she will die of this, I'll bring you later food sasuke" he said those words as he left my cell, my eyes might have deceived me, or did I just saw a strand of tears on his face, I couldn't see but I knew it must have been bad on his part, I felt awful tommorow the hokage will die becuase of me, partially it was also her fault but, the seal can only aid me if my free will is determined to be not consumed by darkness, I failed, I thought I was a genius...

-------------

I sat on a chair near the door of the hokage's office, I watched as my friend slowly cleans her office, removing all the paper works, her items as well, tommorow she will be executed and I'm watching her? just like that? she picked up a picture frame containing me, herself, jiraiya and naruto, I couldn't stand it "PLease! take back your decision tsunade! I beg you!" tsunade looked at me with sad eyes, she knew I'm trying so hard "Tsuande! tell me what good will come out! if you die!" I yelled at a high pitch voice, I want her to hear that I need her alive "Shizune, sasuke is a good kid he could have been better if it isn't for that uchiha massacre, for the past few days he changed and I'm glad he did, but that did not last for long as orochimaru attacked once again and reawakened his seal, the seal clouded him and made him kill sakura and naruto, I took low priority in his cursed seal, he changed for good but didn't last long, I want him to be happy again, he can be the next hokage when he grows up but before that take over for me shizune" she smiled at me.

I'm fed up with tears but now I can't stop any from dropping down my face, she then embraced me warmly as I held onto to her I wished time would stop so she could stay here forever I dont want to lose a dear friend, she held up my face and spoke "I want to go gambling want to come with me?" she asked I couldn't refuse, I had to go...

--------------

I leaned agaisn't a wall waiting for my sensei to come out of his jounin meeting outside my company are all the friends I know, my best friend Ino approached and laid her back agaisn't the wall so she could rest "Sakura, are you alright?" she asked, I looked at her and replied "Yeah. we have to get sasuke out of there, I know somewhere naruto is agreeing on me" I looked up the sky it was already evening by that time.

We burned naruto's body and held his ashes on top of the cliff and each of us threw his ashes across the wind, somehow I didn't cried infact I smiled for him, I know he's always beside me from now on, My friend looked at me she grinned "your right, naruto would probably agree on us" we shared a giggle together, lee kept glancing at the sky across me, beside him is shikamaru doing the same thing "I'm happy for you shikmaru" he looked at me with a scrunched up face "huh? why?" he questioned me "you have a cute girlfriend, over here" I pointed at ino while I giggled "feh.." he gave his usual reply.

But I know he has a thing or two for her, to my right is choji and tenten waiting patiently, to their side are the only two hyuga "Hey, hinata are you alright over there?" I asked her concerned, I always knew she had the most bizzare crush on naruto, but he didn't knew I bet if he knew he still choose me? I dont know...

--------------

I heard sakura call for me asking if I'm alright, she's very nice "I'm alright, sakura-san" I replied quickly avoiding stuttering my nervousness seems to be rare nowadays, I'm glad it did or is it just becuase he's gone... no I know he's watching all of us, for that I'm happy he's still here.

To the far corner I could see kiba's and hikaru's dog playing with each other I smiled at the thought, they sat across us with hikaru clinging to the arm of kiba, she really looks pretty I noticed kiba isn't looking very well "Kiba-kun are you alright? you look ill" I asked him, he looked at me with a mixture of feelings "It feels weird without naruto around" all of us looked at him with silence, it was still quiet all glancing at kiba some stared some just shifted their eyes.

He was right it felt weird without naruto around at last our teachers came out of the room, all of them appraoched us kakashi spoke out "We have bad news, lady Tsunade took the charge of execution" kakashi spoke aloud, all us were surprised, sakura stood properly and spoke "then sasuke is safe. our objective has altered slightly, we go save lady tsunade" she said to her sensei

* * *

A/N: Review! 


	4. Infinite dreams

A/N: I'm back with the 4th chapter of my 3rd book, try reviweing in the end I want to know whats in your mind

* * *

I opened my eyes again to view only darkness, I moved my left arm only to make rattling sounds, I fainted again...

--------

I learned the worst news inside our jounin meeting, tsunade will take the charge of my student, execution... I must hurry

--------

I know naruto had the courage to save everyone, now I'll prove to you I can do those things you often showed me

--------

The night is an ideal occasion to do things with discreetion, it was a perfect time for us to break in the hokage tower and free sasuke, we know he's waiting for us, to my left choji jumped onto a rooftop silently with our sensei, behind me Ino is trying to keep pace with me, I organized the plan on how to break in the tower, freeing both the hokage and the uchiha, we seperated into 4 groups, our group objective is to free sasuke

-------

I leaned agaisn't a tree near the east gate of konoha waiting for the right time, my friend lee sat on top of a tree branch watching the quiet road, tenten isn't with us she's with another group our objective is to open the gates after they sucessfully retrieve both targets, hikaru stayed beside me with her pet dog sleeping quietly, we all stayed connected with small headphones attached to our ears, luck was on our side as a few loyal nins agreed to help us out, were still waiting...

-------

I breathe a supplement of air after I exhaled them all quietly, I wasn't nervous I just hope everything goes well, kiba and shino crouched beside me we were the best scouts there is, shino gave orders to his bugs to fly around the hokage tower and report back to what they have seen, kiba used his sense of smell to detect any type of nins, besides us, I only scanned the surrounding parts of the tower to check on any sign of movements

-------

We jumped roof to roof silently as we head to our destination quietly, me and tenten tried to keep pace with kakashi and kurenai, their movements incredible, only a few more hours till sunrise we have to hurry, shikamaru's team is heading for another entrance into the dungeon were sasuke is located, my team is heading straight for the hokage's office using the window outside, our earphones chimed 'this is shino, surrounding areas clear, team A, your a go' our ear pieces went off as we jumped faster were nearing the window connected to the hokage's office

-------

My team mates and our sensei crouched beside me, ahead of us is the ground entrance of the tower 'team B, this is hinata,  
no trace of movements ahead of you, becareful' are ear pieces ceased to silence, my team moved quickly as we entered the tower

-------

Were almost near the window, as kurenai and me runned up the wall using our chakra, behind me sakura and tenten seems to have no problem scaling, I knew once my student and the hokage are found gone the anbu will start looking for us, all of us will branded as criminals, I focused my attention at the window I noticed it was opened, is she expecting us?

-------

I sat on my chair as I stared at the picture of jiraiya, shizune, me and naruto I moved my finger touching naruto's face "you would do anything to save him right?" I glance at shizune sleeping her head resting on my shoulder, she pulled a chair beside me just to use my shoulder as a pillow, I know she'll miss me but saving him is the least I can do, my shot at redemption, my last shot

I noticed a presence coming behind me, I knew they were coming "shizune, wake up..." I touched her face my hands cold as ice,  
she opened her eyes "are they here?" she asked me, I smiled "yeah..."

Me and shizune stood from our chairs, as four figures entered through the window "kakashi what took you so long?"

-------

I saw tsunade standing right before us, with shizune looking tired "shizune, are you alright?" I observed tsunade holding shizune's hand, shaking slightly which caught her attention "yeah, I'm alright" she looked at the hokage "lets, go" a small struggle shook the desk, I notice shizune's pet snuggling on my feet, I gave her pet back to her "time to go"

-------

The brick cased hallway filthy from the years of stillness with no one to even bother to clean the place it began to rot, my team entered a metallic door to find another hallway of filth, further us another mettalic door blocks our path from the information kakashi gave us, after this door sasuke's cell is up ahead, he's information is accurate as ever as I sent Ino to check it out, the lifeless body of my girlfriend shrugged to life she looked at me "He's cell is up ahead" I nodded, as I look at my sensei, he stood up lighted a cigarette and ushered us to hide...

-------

'Naruto? is that you?' the silent wave of grass tickled my bare foot as I was walked slowly heading towards a tree, I could see someone waving at me, I decided not to wave back, but he still kept waving, the sun felt so warm on my skin, the breeze blew behind me messing my hair but I didn't mind. It felt good, I looked up at the sky I could see a full moon in broad day light? Of course, I was dreaming...

It's been a long time since I dreamt of something like this, I looked back at figure suppose to be waving at me now he's sitted under the shade of the only tree visible in my dream, the rest is wide plains of grass...

I approached the shaded part of the tree '_so, sasuke-teme hows sakura doing?_' naruto asked me, I looked at him "I don't know, I've been locked ever since that incident" I sat beside him, the breeze still blowing in one direction the grass that me and my best friend is looking waves quietly, for a moment we stayed quiet just watching the sea of grass sway '_hey, sasuke what are you gonna do now?_' I kept my focus on the endless plains as I answered "I don't know, tsunade took the charge from me" I realized just what I told him '_I see, don't worry she'll be fine_' he told me, somehow even though this is just a dream, I somewhat believe she'll be alright, I don't know why but I can tell from him he's right "yeah..." I refocused my attention in front of me, I feel so at peace '_sasuke, take this_' naruto edged for his pocket as he pulled out a weird kunai, I recognize the weapon it's one of those used by the legendary yellow flash "naruto..." I took the kunai from him, he smiled at me '_a gift..._' my eyes began to fade to white '_from me..._' images began to blur '_take care..._' I feel beaten up again '_of her..._' I opened my eyes '_for me..._'

-------

I feel my body being carried somewhere, parts where chains suppose to entangle me felt cool, my eyes painful I can't describe their faces, but I know they were my friends, a large man is carrying me from the smell I could tell he's a smoker, the smell of blood struck a nerve, he must have killed somebody, but it doesn't matter, I felt my consciousness slipping again, I felt something in my hand, I recognize just by the handle _'naruto, I promise..._' I faded to another dreamless sleep

* * *

A/N: remain faithful? my ass! review guys, a crappy week this has been, advance happy chinese new year! 


	5. Numbing pressure

A/N: Hey Guys, I appreciate the review

* * *

_Why do we fight? for glory? for pleasure? for pride? sometimes, we fight for our love ones, right kakashi?_

-----

_'Lee, Neiji! open the gate! we have the hokage!'_ My ear piece went off, I removed it from my ear "Lee, Hikaru come on" I waved at the ninja's guarding at the gate, they nodded as a reply as they began to open the enourmous gate, my throat cold from lack of rest since the incident, I wasn't able to get any sleep nor proper diet, but the adrenaline I felt now, washed away all the pain, I understand Lee coming with us, but hikaru... is a civilian is it even right? "Hikaru, are you sure, you want to come with us?" I asked her, the path me and my friends follow is deadly, running away from a crime will earn us a class A or B in a bingo book, I want to make sure if she really wants that "Yes, I'm prepared" she answered back I looked at the gate being opened slowly "Hurry up! kakashi is already close!" Hikaru smiled, she knew it was a okay...

-----

My feet numb from the continous jumping, my arms bleeding slightly, the fight I got in were I'm suppose to rescue sasuke, got a little annoying, they kept using their swords to parry my attacks, they found an opening and gave a slash at my arm, I got irritated and killed them too much, on my right shoulder sasuke feels really light, when I disabled everything attached to him, I saw him holding on to a kunai held mostly by the legendary 4th hokage, sasuke squirmed lightly "sasuke don't move, we'll get you out of here" the others looked back at me, caught by the attention of the uchiha "Th...anks" sasuke held his breath as he tried to stay awake "Asuma-sensei, we have to get out of here and tend to his wounds fast" Ino told me "We have to hurry then" I told them as we jumped even faster, my feet getting numb even more...

-----

"Shino, Kiba we have to get out of here" I told my two team mates, if we stayed any longer we might be a burden to shikamaru's plan, all three of us stood up, kiba suddenly snap at the direction behind him "Hinata, shino! nins are coming fast!" I cursed my luck as I readied myself to jump to another roof "Kiba! Shino! lets go!" I jumped ahead of them, they followed me quickly, doubling their speed, I spoke on my ear piece "kakashi-sensei, were being followed!"

-----

I heard hinata half-yelled through everyone's ear piece, "damn... we've been spotted, everyone" I told the others, as we increased our pace, I looked back at shizune and tsunade, they seem fine "we have to get to the gate immediately and get away as far as possible" kakashi spoke out, the others nodded in response, were in danger...

I felt a whole ton of bricks crushing me, the pressure is agonizing, I imagined this moment would come during the mission but I never thought it would feel this much pressure, I can barely breath, I glanced at tenten she seems to be the same sitaution as me "ten ten, we'll get through" I told her, she looked at me, her breathing returned to normal "yeah, I believe so too" she gave a weak smile, as we sped through the quiet sleeping city of konoha, we hope so...

-----

"Neji! Hinata's group has been spotted!" I told neiji quickly as hinata's confirmed they have been found, neiji turned his back as he started to sprint towards hinata's group, I quickly held both his arms "No, neiji! you can't leave now! we have to open the gate and secure a path!" I yelled at him, but he doesn't seem to hear, I tried again "Neiji! she'll be fine she's with kiba and shino, she'll be alright" my voice seems to get through, he calmed a bit clenching his fist "come on, we better secure a path" he told me as he sprinted the other way outisde the gate, behind us hikaru stayed put waiting for the others "Hikaru, wait for them and stay out of sight!" I told her, as she nodded back at me, I began to run after neiji, escorting him, I noticed the gate guards nod at me, I nodded back in acknowledgement...

-----

Sakura, knows what condition I'm in right now, she's right the pressure is agonizing, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, everything will be alright after we get through the gate, I notice someone waving at us, it was hikaru the gate behind her wide open "Kurenai-sensei, kakashi-sensei, sakura look the gates open" I pointed at hikaru, the others nodded as kakashi landed beside hikaru, the others landing safely, I looked back at where we jumped roof to roof, I checked if anyone tried to follow us, no sign...

-----

"Everyone, we have to get through the gate now else those nin's will catch up on us" my dog whined in agreement, I'm worried about kiba, but I know he'll be alright, I know he will. He promised even before we started this mission, that he'll be alright, I trust his words, the sky began to color less dark, turning to dark blue, sunrise is almost near, on the near house I saw hinata's group jumping quickly "there they are!" I pointed straight, kurenai looked further where I pointed "damn, nins are following them, I bet it would be 5 minutes before they can reach this gate" kurenai gambled, as hinata set foot on the concrete, followed suit with shino and kiba, In the same time Asuma sucessfully got here in time on his shoulder is the blacked haired boy, kakashi and sakura approached asuma to check on their friend and student "he's alright, he's still breathing" Asuma huffed, he clenched his right arm in pain, kurenai saw this worried "asuma, let me tend to those wounds" she walked to him, but he interrupted "no, not yet we have to escape first" he said as he looked at the gate, lee and neiji waving at them "the path is cleared come on"

----

I looked at the rest then at my hands, mission complete? no, not yet we have to get out of here first, I looked at my student he's eyes closed shut "lets go" all of us began to run for the gate, the guards stood there looking at me, as if they're saying good luck kakashi, I got out of the gate first then turning back, the other past right through me, but...

* * *

A/N: A Cliffhanger? well come on guys and review lets see if you really want to see what happen next! 


	6. Beautiful Glance

A/N: Sorry for not updating too fast, hope I didnt lose your interest in this story, got a lot of assignments to do and its stacking like a mountain already .

* * *

_'Remember the first time? we watch the night filled with colors?'_

I looked past the running friends that I look for, inside the gate tsunade stood still not moving never moving, Shizune too didnt move from her spot I approached both of them quickly "Tsunade, please..." I look at shizune seeking help "Shizune..." silence, several footsteps quickly approaches us, lady Tsunade look at me blanky, her voice weary "Go... and dont turn back... I cant go... a poison is already working through my body..." Shizune kneeled in pain, her tears relentlessly falling, I was shocked... those bastard councils... "We'll remove th-" Shizune held my arms tightly "We must go... a seal is embedded on tsunade's chest... we go out of the gate she'll... die..." she held her breath, I look down at the pavement, tsunade turn her back on us "I'll bring many down... as much as I can... those bastard nin's working for the council are all mine..." she began to walk towards the incoming sound, Shizune began to pull me out of the gate, my body frozen I cant move the information is too much, what I'm suppose to do? fight with her? no... Sakura and Sasuke still needs me, I held the hand of shizune, her hands cold "Lets go. Lady Tsunade..." she looked at me sad yet happy "Please have a safe journey..." after that I began to drag shizune out of konoha, she only kept silence...

I ran past the others as they look at me sakura half-yelled "Where's lady Tsunade?" she asked me "She decided to stay... her... death is already near... on sunrise the posion will kill her... she leaves konoha... a seal... will kill her.." I told them truthfully I couldn't tell from the pressure if they now hate me for my actions "Damn..." leaves fell as asuma punched a tree "We must move, she'll buy us some time... lets not her death be in vain..." they others nodded with doubts and grief "She died for the dreams of naruto... it was worth her life to fulfill them..." I continued as I began to walk slowly "we'll take vengeance but for now we must get out of here..." the others already began to run past me, I never knew these children can recover from such shock, Shizune look at me "Your right, theres nothing we can do except move forward, we'll return and kill those bastards..." her eyes glistened with fury and hate all of those covered with renewed life, I nodded as we head for hidden mist the nearest resting place we can trust...

"I found her!" these ninja look at me grinning wildly "want to kill me now? I dare you..." I brought my arms up into a fighting stance, I will not die that easily, a ninja appeared behind looking for an instant kill, I move forward quickly dodging his slash, spinning around I landed a punch at his face, his face distorted as his back flew at the wall, more ninjas tried to attack my back, I sensed them as I rolled sideways messing up their perfect chance, shurikens lodge at my arm as many flew at me, I clenched my teeth as I pulled two out of arms, throwing back at them, I hit one killing him instantly, more began to move around me, sorrounded by numbers, I destroyed the ground below me losing their footing they slid but some dodged in time, those who slid died of explosion as I planted several tags at the crater before jumping out, my feet landed near a base of a tree, more kunais flew at me I dodge all of them, ninjas suddenly darted their hands upwards coming from the ground a pair of four hands grabbed my feet, I cursed under my breath as more shurikens lodge at my stomach and arms, already blood began to trickle down my mouth, I smashed the ground below me killing those bastard instantly, I turned on my regen seal healing my wounds, I wipe the blood on my mouth as I grabbed the tree near me, swinging it I was able to kill atleast four, more shurikens pierced my back, I wonder how long I'll last... "Rasengan!" I heard a yell behind me, Jiraiya just destroyed the whole bunch with one of his jutsu "You shouldn't be fighting alone..." I pulled his body beside me as we both took stances, the place began to warm up "How long..?" he looked at me "Few more minutes..." I nodded as I started to fight all-out...

_'I never wanted to die... so I could see you again... you really mean it?'_

"Tsunade, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me..." Jiraiya scratch his head nervously, sweat already pouring down his forehead, "a date?" The young tsunade thought hard "no.." Jiraiya's jaw drop, come on... "Okay maybe it's not a date... but umm.. a break from umm uhh... work... so, will you still go?" Jiraiya swallowed afraid, a young orochimaru opened the wooden door, he heard eveything "Honestly jiraiya, is this the perfect time to go dating?" orochimaru layed down a bundle of papers at the table infront of him "Tsuande, this papers are from your medical section, this are probably bills and letters, I just recevied them just morning to pass them to you, I'll be out to go see sensei.." with all of those said he again got out through the door, leaving the two alone, Tsunade sigh.."maybe I do need a little break" she stood from her chair and stretched her arms, moaning with satisfaction she glanced at jiraiya, wondering something "Is your offer still valid?" she grinned, jiraiya blushed "umm.. yeah... it is.." Jiraiya open the door to lead tsunade somewhere relaxing, but he doesn't have a clue where...

Spring, probably the most beautiful thing could happen on konoha, streets covered with small sakura petals, peaceful as it is, this all tsunade needed, to take her mind off the loads of work already piling up, Jiraiya was mesmerized at the sight of a happy tsunade the background helped alot, really beautiful.. "Tsunade... do you think now it's a good time to go back?" Jiraiya offered as Tsunade stared blankly at him "now?" she pouted "Alright maybe a few more hours" Jiraiya took back what he said, as hours pass, they only strolled along the already filled lantern street, even at night the place looks beautiful "Look jiraiya, a firework festival, to celebrate the 1st day of spring.." Tsunade giggled happily, she always wanted to watch fireworks with someone, she look a jiraiya "can we go?" Jiraiya replied quickly now trying to avoid to blush "umm.. yeah.. sure" she giggled as she began to drag jiraiya at the fields, where everything will be held, the smooth grass covering the hills filled with couple, all sat down at the hill making themselves comfortable, this doesn't seem to affect tsunade, she doesnt't mind the couples sitting everywhere, she sat down on a spot and ushered jiraiya to sit beside her "Hurry up, it's almost starting" Jiraiya sat down beside her, soon beautiful colors already began to fil the night sky, each came with their own grace and color, tsunade look so happy "look jiraiya! it's so pretty!" she pointed at the outmost top, gold colors sprinkled everywhere, magnificent, another few minutes already people began to leave the area, with no more firework to watch, Jiraiya stood up patting his pants "Jiraiya, came we stay here for a while?" Tsunade looked at him slightly pleading, all can he do is follow her orders, again they both sat down in silence neither of them breaking the stillness "Jiraiya, thanks for taking me out tonight, it was fun..." Jiraiya blush heavily, he thought it was just a break... "your... welcome.. tsunade..." he did the most boldest thing he could ever do, his hand touched her palm, tsunade surprised by his action, blushed "yeah..." she smiled, she thought of something, their last mission together "Jiraiya, I wanted to ask you something, that last mission we had, your face was filled with hate when that ninja killed all those animals, your face seems like... you wanted to kill that ninja at the cost of yor life... you wanted to fight kill no matter what even you know you'll die..." Tsunade began to slip away from his hand "But, I was saved by sensei.." "still that day you almost died" her hands already out of his hands, he again held them "I never wanted to die... so I could see you again..." Jiraiya confessed, Tsunade disbelieved "you really mean it?"

"I mean it" he smiled at me, I smiled back, he really does mean it... I dont know what to feel when we shared a kiss together, our first kiss, Jiraiya pulled back as he stared at me, I didnt know what to feel "Jiraiya... you just..." he blush heavily "umm.. sorry.." falling stars... began to rain, this caught my attention, erasing the thought of what happen "Look! it so beautiful.." I was really joyful, stars kept falling, I glance beside me Jiraiya seems awfully quiet, I smiled unknowingly before anything else happen I already have my head resting on his shoulders "Thanks... Jiraiya... this is the best break I had in years" I kissed his cheeks as he touched that spot, his face blushing madly I grinned, jiraiya look at me, I thought he would never do it.. he kissed my forehead "now were even" he grinned, I smiled blushing madly too, I never really returned to work that time, I just spend the whole night watching the stars, leaning on his shoulders, my arm coiled around his, I was truly happy, our first date, first kiss, first shot at romance, perhaps I wish the first time in my life we could stay like this forever...

I coughed blood, already the poison began to take effect, my heart rising dramatically, sunrise is already near "Ji..rai..ya.." I pleaded for him, he looked at me with all sadness I spoke again "Take me there.." I told him, he understood what I said as he cast summoning jutsu's to summon frog warriors, jiraiya picked up my weak dying body, blood trickling down my mouth my healing seal isn't working anymore "Jirai..ya are.. we almost... there?" I asked him slowly my throat already have difficulty in speaking, he looked at me "Yes where here..." I can hear him panting heavily, as he lay me upright at a hill, the warmth of the sun I can almost feel it "Jiraiya... please sit beside me..." I told him tiredly my eyes closing, I kept trying to give me more time, he sat beside me "Tsunade... is this your last wish?" I look at him "no it isn't... my last wish... is to.. watch the sunrise... with you..." I held his hands my other hand cluctching my stomach, the pain is already surging in, soon... please wait. I lay my head on his shoulders my blond hair tickling his neck, I found enough strentgth to speak again "Remember the first time? we watch the night filled with colors?"

I heard tsunade say those words it triggered everything, I remember them, always.."Of course I do, you were much cuter back then, I'm glad oromicharu came with those paperworks, else I wouldn't have a date" I can feel her breathing lessening "I always wanted to be with you truthfully, to bad my fans wanted me to continue my series and you wouldn't approve of it.." I hear her giggle "Sorry if that date wasn't that good" I felt her nudging me "it.. was the.. best.. you know..." I look at her blonde hair I wrapped my arms around her waist, I always dream of marrying her one day, but I can't blame anyone, all them died for their own reason atleast that you should respect his or her ideals, she look at me tears already welling her eyes "Tsunade..." more blood dropped down her mouth "I'll miss you..." I held her face my feelings almost destroyed "I'll miss everything we've done" I gave her one kiss on her forehead, as she turn to look at the horizon "look... jiraiya... sunrise... its... its... beautiful..." my eyes can't stop any tears falling, my tears fell on my face "Bye... Jiraiya..." "Bye... tsunade... bye..." I felt no movement... can't feel anything... I opened my mouth hoarsely saying "Tsunade... take care... love.. you always..." I didn't move, I do not want to move the sun rays glistened my skin and her hair, she look so peaceful, she looks so calm from that moment, I felt empty...

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for long update


	7. Silent night

A/N: I've come and go, been there and got busy, now some leftovers came back to haunt me more work!!

* * *

The fiery yellow glow crackles to life as people stared at it, waiting for time to pass-by through, waiting the warm glow of the sun, they stared at the deepest part of the camp fire they made to keep themselves warm, a boy moaned behind them trying to get up, the others paid no intention, the sweet hair of sakura covering her face, her eyes staring at the black ash at the tip of the wood.

Kakashi lay his back against the bark of the tree tired of the events that happened this afternoon, all day running, evading each anbu they came across, he closed for a bit to take a short rest before resuming to his duties, asuma wandered where kakashi started to sleep he sat at the base of the tree and sat there pulling out his carton of cigarettes he was out….

Kurenai dipped herself into a nearby stream washing away all the dirt and sweat off her slender figure, using her hands she took water pouring to her body, slightly removing the dirt, hinata joined a moment later with her sensei, bathing together no topics were sprung to life as both bath quietly neither giving any sign of talking

Chouji wandered around but not to far from the main group, he thought of tagging along with the others, slightly reluctant he decided to just walk away, seeking his own peace and quiet

Kiba and shino sat at the ledge of a nearby cliff, akamaru asleep his little head prodding out of kiba's jacket, shino stayed quiet no sign of him moving, the wind blew a cool draft behind them their hair waving slowly as the wind stop, kiba broke the still silence "what now?" shikamaru came out of the plains leading to the edge of the cliff he held shino's and kiba's shoulder "let's get back to camp"

Bushes rippled as Ino came out of the forest, entering the ray of the half crescent moon, she stood at the edge of the stream "Kurenai-sensei, hinata" she felt the slight breeze behind her, her hair waving slowly as she tucked them away and neatly in place, kurenai and hinata stared at her "sasuke is awake"

Chouji started to head back to camp but seems he got lost again, Hikaru appeared behind him her dog not with her "Chouji-san, its time to head back sasuke-san is awake" chouji turned his head as he stared at her "hikaru-san…."

Ten-ten promised herself to remain strong as she and neiji approach asuma-sensei and kakashi-sensei, both stood properly as they nodded and started to head back to camp, neji felt uneasy, his mind leading his thoughts somewhere else "neiji what's the matter?" ten-ten asked him…

"Chouji-san if I may ask, I don't know much about naruto but the first time I saw him, I was relieved yet scared…." Hikaru stop walking to turn back to chouji, after they started walking, the uneasy silence wanted hikaru to say something "Hikaru-san, naruto is one of my great friends, although he stuck one of the lousiest ninja he did things no one could have ever done, theres no need to get scared of him he saved you and that dog of yours right?" chouji explained quietly, the feelings injected on those words meant true kindness "yes chouji-san, your right" her smile is enough to make them walk again towards the camp "I see.. you're the reason" the voice came over the trees in front of them "it's you!"

The loud voice startled both hikaru and chouji to become alert "who's there!?" leaves rustled violently as an immense speed cleared the distance between them "It's your fault!!" a great kick spun towards hikaru, chouji reacted quick enough to shield hikaru from the kick, chouji's arm crossed forward as he held the kick, he's arm bruised badly "Lee-san…"

* * *

A/N: another CliffHanger….. for you guys well mostly I'm free now so I'll update frequently, but first lets see how many will review, this story tomorrow perhaps I'll update it, a new short story will come along as well, so review! 


	8. Where the heart replaces your pain

A/N: As the heart grows weaker for each passing second recall the times where the heart counted all your deeds, in return it will count for you the chance you have kept hidden, your own will to live…

* * *

My whole body ached as I tried my best to hold off lee from hurting hikaru "Lee-san that's enough!" I tried to stand, but the pain inflicted upon me hurts "Chouji-san, don't force yourself you'll get hurt even more" I can hear hikaru behind telling me to not force myself, I didn't listen to her, as I force my legs to straighten "Lee-san, don't blame her she doesn't have anything to do with naruto's death, stop it!" I can see his eyes in the dark they were wide and haunting, I brace myself as another kick collided with my abdomen, I spat out a huge amount of blood, I thought to myself he isn't holding anything back.

"Byakugan!" I shifted my eyes left and right trying to spot lee, I found them further ahead "Neji, lee will be a difficult guy to stop" I nodded at my female teammate, I knew that fact all along, he wont be holding anything back, I could feel the gush of his kicks from here.

Gai… I plunge myself deep into my memories, He and me would challenge each other till our lives faded away, he won I lose, I won he lose it was the cycle of our friendship, I was lead by neiji and tenten with asuma back at camp to look out for enemies, I didn't have to worry, I rushed with the two

"Naruto…" I opened my painful eyes, all I could see is a girl by my side, a blonde blur near it before fading away, I knew it was him "Uzumaki…." I began to see clearly as sakura touched my forehead "Good….. your fever has gone down a bit" I felt her hands move away from me as I snapped at her hands holding them firm "Sakura…. I'm sorry..." I felt her hands cup my cheeks, I felt surprised her hands, were warm "your forgiven…" her smile is everything that could make me weak, my sight got blurry as droplet of tears came crawling out of my eyes.

I forgave sasuke with all my heart, my heart thumps as I leaned forward and brush my lips agaisnt his, for a moment it was just simple slide, then the seconds pass as we deepen our kiss, I dont know how long it lasted but it felt like eternity, I narrow my eyes as his blonde hair touched my alluring pink, he was kissing me, I closed my eyes as our kiss deepens even more...

I coughed even more as one of his hits bleed through my body; I felt my inside hurt all over "Hikaru-san… run…." I told her but she didn't, she bravely ran in front of me, protecting me, my eyes widen in fear as she took a hit, as she landed sprawling all over the ground, her head went limp and I knew that hit was fatal "Hikaru!"

he killed her…. lee killed hikaru…. That blow ended her life…

* * *

A/N: A short chapter…… next chapter… is coming 


	9. The rain taste bitter tonight

A/N: a 3rd chance? Maybe just maybe… anyway forgive me when I didn't updated, anyway this story should go on,

* * *

All I wanted was to fade away from the face of the earth, I was grateful that sasuke is alright, my hands twitch as I sat near the fire place, sasuke's eyes staring at the black coal "sasuke, what should we do now?" sasuke only stared until he fell to sleep, I didn't get an answer as the others began to come back, one by one they asked about sasuke, I told them he's just sleeping he'll be alright, I scanned the group their a handful of people missing "where the others?" asuma look into my eyes "There looking for choji and hikaru, I geuss they got a tad bit far, so kakashi, tenten and neiji are out looking for them, don't worry they'll be back"

I nodded as I turn my glance back at sasuke, was I just imagining it, that the person I kissed was naruto, I brought my hands on my dry hair I hadn't took a bath for a while, but it didn't matter for now, I just stared at his black hair for awhile thinking what to do after were through staying at hidden mist village, we head our separate ways? Or we stay there forever? Forever sounds a bit exaggerated, but it didn't matter we have only two choices anyway

DAMN IT, I thought aloud as I tried to stood the damage was too great, I couldn't even lift a finger, I can say in a distance that lee is picking up hikaru, her body still, I must be in a nightmare is lee going to punch her again, he reared back his fist as I prayed to myself have mercy, my prayers were answered as kakashi-sensei kicked lee at the side, making him stagger backwards, I felt relieved as I went unconscious

"Lee, stop this immediately!" I faced him, as I put the injured girl's body to tenten, neji confronted lee his eyes scanning for danger "Lee, stop this. Why are you hurting her?" I backed off as I let neiji face lee, I turn back to tenten "How is she doing?" I kneeled down to check her pulse, it was faint but it was there "She's barely alive" I reach for tenten "You must take hikaru to sakura immediately" she nodded as she carried her and started to run off, I turn to the other injured nin, chouji, I dash to his body, he can hold off a little while, I can't leave neiji with a hostile nin, I carried chouji to a tree, away from harm, I watched back at neiji and lee.

How should I do this? There's still a way somewhere, I took a step forward, trying to be aware lee will do anything hostile "Lee, I know how it feels to lose someone close but vengeance is never the answer" he waved his blood coated fist "It's too late now, I've done it without thinking, I'm sorry hikaru it was wrong for me to do it, but…" Lee's eyes trailed back to tenten carrying the dying girl away "I made a mistake…" where was the teaching that gai taught to protect the innocent? Where was the teaching he ask me to train hard and one day become a great shinobi? Where was he? I don't know.

Gai-sensei. Neji. Tenten. Chouji. Hikaru. Everybody. I'll be watching you guys somewhere and I'm sorry, forgive us. I withheld the sharp edge to my chest, "Lee! What are you doing!!" Gai I remembered when you told me, we have the honor as high as a samurai, and would gladly throw their lives away and would be loyal to the end, loyal to their code, you died in battle like a samurai, I broke a code "Lee!! Stop!!" neji. End it for me please. "Lee!!!!" my eyes closed as I felt it, the touch of the blade went through my chest "neiji…. End it…" my world went dark. Only my frightened scream echoed through the forest.

"What was that" tenten turned her back to the sound, her face crumpled in tears and fear, her eyes praying he'll live, she felt a cold chill down her waist as the dying girl stabbed her shoulder, the pain was agonizing as she tried to stand afar "Hikaru, why?" hikaru's right shoulder is dislocated and her body is frail and weak "Tenten-san I'm sorry but this is good-bye" my eyes froze in shock, as the blade she stabbed lodge at the deepest of her throat, I couldn't move. As she sat bare, a paper form fell from her clothes, lung cancer…

* * *

A/N:……. 


	10. First Love, Last Letter

_A/N: Here it is the next chapter, For Hoshi no Hikaru_

* * *

Bound by fate or my future is already written, Mom have I done anything bad? Dad was I not enough? I cried till night when I receive the results of my medical test, I was bound to die in 2 years, I hated that doctor, I wanted to stay alive, I craved for those words for all my life, you'll be fine, your alright now, all those came from lying lips, mom told me it's gonna be fine, dad tried to convince the doctor he's lying and wrong, All I did was hold the piece of paper that guaranteed my own end, I lie in my bed remembering all the times I was still oblivious to my sickness, that was 2 years ago. 

I was beautiful child, a boy or two always sends a letter of poem and flowers to my front door, I shot them all down, 'cause I was waiting for that perfect someone, I dreamed like any teenager would do at their age wishing for that guy, to tend to you, to talk to you, I found that guy, but I was already holding that letter, mom would always try to pry off that damned medical test result from me, but I insisted, she gave up as she just cried and hugged me "mom, please don't cry" she embraced my neck as she spoke with regret "I'm sorry hikaru" I know mom, can't say that I only have 2 years left to live before my sickness overcomes me, but you know I feel calm somehow knowing I'm dying with something.

Isn't that right Mo-chan, you've always been with me, it's been two years hasn't it, ironic as the same time I found you, I also met kiba-kun he was such a noisy kid but friendly, I can still remember when he told me 'I'm pretty' when I adopted you Mo-chan as my pet, from that day he would always play ninja with his friends and gradually we became good friends without me telling my secret, after sometime he started to attend ninja academy, but we would always meet each other at my favorite spot, under that tree…..

Me, kiba and Mo-chan soon became even merrier when we get to meet akamaru, he was such a cute puppy like Mo-chan when I found her, Oh kiba I'm so glad I'm able to talk to you, every second counted, I love you kiba I'll always do, I don't want to see you sad that I'll die any second we spend together from now on, That's how much I love you, I don't want to see my First love sad because of me, I know I sound selfish but kiba, please I want to do this because I choose to

I could feel the blood dripping from my mouth, my medical paper I kept for 2 years dropped to the ground, Tenten I wished you didn't have to see this but if we keep going I'm going to see Kiba, I felt cold tears…. I miss you so much….

_I feel cold…. Kiba…. I want to die…. Beside you…. But…. I don't want… to… see… you in pain….. how cruel…. Kiba…. I always…. Liked your cheeks…. Ahaha…..haha….ha…_

_As the world turned, four souls left the proud world behind them, two were burning green, a brown orb danced with them, a bright gold joined them, a face of a young boy showed in the warm flame, it smiled as all four danced watching over the ones that were still alive... "I'll continue watching... Sakura... I'm still here..."_

* * *

_A/N: I listened to a Japanese song while I wrote this, ironically it's called First Love by Utada Hikaru, Hoshi no Hikaru I'm glad you reviewed thanks man, Again I Thanks you for reading my 3rd Book : Seperate Ways, 4th Book Coming up_


End file.
